All-American Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Guppy * Alec * USNA military forces Antagonists: * Tor ** his legions Other Characters: * Mikel * Tonio Era: * , 2240 Items: * Concord's sleep foam * Concord's metal-disintegrating ray * Concord's specialized jungle-warfare tanks | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "All-American Aviation Company" | Synopsis2 = Hop Harrigan's recent flood rescue efforts, in China, have made him a national hero in the U.S. as well. Seeing Hop’s picture in the newspaper upsets Gerry. Hop's friend Prop Wash establishes a company and calls it "All-American Aviation." Ikky the mechanic takes young Hop out to celebrate, at a burlesque saloon. Ikky gets lucky and leaves with a girl, but Hop gets a bad feeling about her, and quietly steals their bankroll from Ikky's pocket, then leaves. And in fact, Ikky does get jumped by some thugs, so Hop made the right move after all. Prop's company is contracted by the Army to build a new plane. Agent 603 and two of his spies attempt to steal the blueprints. Ikky hides the plans until the spies can be caught, by the police. But when the police take the spies into custody, they also detain Hop. Why? Because back at Hop's home town, Silas Crass, Hop's legal guardian, is working behind the scenes, trying to regain custody of Hop. He's reported him as a runaway, so the cops take Hop away too. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prop Wash * Ikky Tinker * Gerry Antagonists: * Thugs * Agent 603 ** Spies * Silas Crass Other Characters: * nightclub floozy | Writer13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle13 = Scribbly: "Sisty and Dinky Are Engaged" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hunk Hunkel * Gus Hunkel * Pip Hunkel | Writer11_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler11_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle11 = Adventures in the Unknown: "The Infra Red Destroyers, Part 1" | Synopsis11 = Several seemingly unrelated things are happening at the same time. Mysterious meteors are bombarding Earth, then disintegrating into powder. An insane scientist frames a kid for murder. At a radio station, eleven people get murdered. One man is attacked by something invisible. Alan gives a lecture on infra-red light. Ted stops some boys from teasing a dog. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Items: * Meteorites | StoryTitle14 = Red, White, and Blue: "Glib Again" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = William Smith | Inker14_1 = William Smith | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 * Chief of G-2 Antagonists: * Glib * Volt | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * In Hop Harrigan, the villain Silas Crass has been absent from this feature since . * In Red, White and Blue, the villain Mr. Glib was first and last seen in . ** In this story, Blooey gains the power of invisibility. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** "Mutt & Jeff" and "Cicero's Cat" (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** "Reg'lar Fellers" and "Daisybelle" (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** "Always Belittlin'" and "Skippy" (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** "Tippie" (newspaper strip reprints) by Dwina ** "Toonerville Folks" and "Little Stanley" (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox ** "Wiley of West Point" (newspaper strip reprints) by Lt. Richard Rick ** "Ben Webster" (newspaper strip reprints) by Edwin Alger ** "Death's Playground" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by George Shute ** "Popsicle Pete a Typical American Boy" by Art Helfant | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}